


Requerimiento para ser mi novio

by poetdameron



Category: British Singers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cae la noche en África y una invitada especial llega a molestar la calma de Luke Windsor, una araña que le hará el favor de traerle al príncipe encantador en persona: Tom a viene a su rescate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requerimiento para ser mi novio

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño coso que se me ocurrió gracias a los headcanons en tumblr sobre que Luke Windsor le tiene miedo a las arañas. Está ubicado en el tiempo en que Luke y Tom se fueron a África con UNICEF. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Requerimiento para ser mi novio**

 

Cae la noche en África y Tom Hiddleston sufre de _jet lag_. Sentado frente a su computadora dentro del mosquitero, escribe rápidamente su experiencia y tras bromear con sus compañeros, tuitea un poco, un par de fotos y terminará de ocioso. Todos durmiendo y él pensando en las emociones vividas en un solo día: felicidad, tristeza, alegría, frustración, impotencia, enojo, simpatía, todo. Cada cosa, aunque ya la ha experimentado antes, es nuevo. Es nuevo y no puede evitar sentirse emocionado, excitado con la experiencia que estar en la privacidad de en medio de la nada le regala. Mira hacia afuera y sonríe, deja la computadora de lado, ya está listo para dormir cuando escucha un sollozo.

Parpadea un par de veces, afina el oído y se da cuenta que alguien en la habitación de a lado está llorando sin querer hacer mucho ruido, se pone de pie casi enseguida como un resorte, porque a lado solo hay una persona y esa persona es importante para él: su publicista. Ahí no hay puertas, pero entra como un azote, casi aturdido por la idea de que Luke Windsor este llorando. Le pasa por la cabeza en cuestión de milésimas de segundo de todo, tal vez son las emociones del día o un intento desesperado por no querer salir corriendo y nadar de regreso a Londres. De todas las cosas que le pasan como un rayo, solo esa le hace palpitar el corazón desbocado y sabe que esta siendo alarmista, verlo arrinconado en medio de la oscuridad de su colchoneta le da algo de ternura y ablanda ese semblante atractivo que lo caracteriza.

-¿Y a ti qué te sucede?  
Luke levanta ligeramente la mirada y comprueba que se trata del príncipe encantador en su brillante armadura, o en este caso en su blanca pijama de pantalones azul marino.-¿Tom?  
-Soy yo.-Sonríe, se acerca y Luke se adelanta a advertirle:  
-¡Cuidado!  
-¿Qué pasa, querido?  
-¡Una araña!  
-¿Una raña? ¿donde?-Y al mirar abajo no encuentra nada.-Lu, aquí no hay naaaaaa- ¡DIOS MÍO!

Ahí a pocos centímetros suyos está la causante de los miedos, esos que lo invaden a él y da un par de saltitos que no logran hacer reír a Luke, el que lo recibe en su colchoneta con las lagrimas aun resbalando de sus ojos y lo abraza en cuanto siente la cercanía de un nuevo cuerpo. Hiddleston está demasiado concentrado en el hecho de que el animal es enorme y aun en la oscuridad de la noche podía verlo. Vale, no era tan grande, pero es que en Londres jamás había visto algo parecido, era simplemente desagradable y definitivamente no tenía ganas de conocer sus dientes o lo que fuera que usara para soltar (o no) veneno. Entonces, tras un ligero respingo, nota al fin que ha estado abrazando instintivamente a su publicista y mira hacia abajo, ahí donde el cabello castaño del otro se nota acurrucado a su pecho y el corazón comienza a latirle a mil por hora.

-¿Le... le temes a las arañas?-Luke afirma, no escucha su voz.-¿Por eso estas... llorando?-Y vuelve a afirmar, seguramente no levanta la mirada de vergüenza y a Tom le causa ternura como nunca, sonríe y dice amablemente:-Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Yo estoy aquí.  
-¡No soy un niño, Hiddleston!  
-Pero si te paraliza una pequeña arañita. Vamos, vamos... me desharé de ella, ¿esta bien? Pero deja de llorar, por favor.  
-¿Ya viste el tamaño de esa cosa?  
-Errr...-La mirá desde la colchoneta, donde Luke no lo ha dejado de abrazar, y al pensar esto primero le echa un vistazo al menor que esta más ocupado admirando la peligrosa cercanía de la araña, luego se ocupa de la araña, la que a comenzado a avanzar hacia la colchoneta y Windsor se acurruca cada vez más a su cliente.-No te preocupes, la mataré.

Ese tono de decisión hacen que Luke lo deje ir cuando Tom finalmente decide pararse para deshacerse de la araña. De alguna manera u otra logra llegar hasta el otro extremo de la recamara y salir por la puerta principal. Luke suda frío y se alarma por unos segundo cuando de repente el actor se asoma nuevamente y nota que ahora trae puestos sus tenis. Luke, tragando saliva, vuelve a arrinconarse y espera las acciones de Thomas, quien está sudando y ya ni siente el piquete de los mosquitos. Suspira, respira profundamente y comienza su show que en la mañana hará reír a todos.

-Ok, Thomas William, es solo una arañita, no pasará nada...-Se acerca, levanta el pie, va a aplastarla.-No pasará nada... no pasará nada... AH,. SALTA-Y es él quien salta cuando la cosa negra lo hace, se va para atrás y Luke siente que volverá a llorar de miedo en cualquier momento. Tom se queda unos segundos pegado a la pared y trata de tranquilizarse, Luke esta atemorizado otra vez y no le gusta verlo así.-Vamos, Thomas, sé hombre... Tienes 31 años como para seguir... como para seguir asustándote porque un bicho salta... los bichos saltan...-Se encomienda a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, se aproxima una vez más y va a impresionar a Luke.-Vamos, no quedes mal ahora...-Murmura. Esa era la clave.

Va a impresionar a Luke.

Ya armado de valor y con este nuevo reto de hombría en los hombros, las agallas le salen de la nada y levanta el pie casi majestuosamente, sabe que el animal puede saltarle y gritará como una señorita, pero no le interesa, es más importante quitar esa expresión de susto en el rostro de Luke Windsor e instalar una de asombro y admiración hacia su persona. Y lo logra. Cuando golpea la planta del pie enfundada en sus flamantes tenis contra el piso, la vida de ese animalejo se extingue y Luke sonríe, sonríe de oreja a oreja y comienza a reírse, logrando que Tom voltee a verlo con una sonrisa de niño.

-¿Ves? Te dije que lo haría.

Iba a contestarle, pero guarda silencio. Su boca, que se había abierto, vuelve a formar una sonrisa y se relaja en la camilla que ya huele a él. Tom está esperando por lo menos un gracias, pero por alguna razón le gusta la expresión de Luke. No es la que esperaba pero entonces se cuestiona a si mismo porque quería impresionarlo y la respuesta lo impulsa hacia adelante, donde esta Luke mirándolo a los ojos y en el silencio de sus deseos, espera. Espera que vale la pena, la vale porque Hiddleston casi corre a besar sus delicados labios. Suave, tierno, amable. Es todo lo que había pensado que sería y de su voz escucha un “lo siento” que lo hace reír, ahora él le besa y Tom sabe que no ha hecho nada malo.

-Mi héroe.

Se ríe, debe hacerlo y se sienta a su lado. Lo vuelve a besar, una y otra vez, bendice la vida que tuvo que ser sacrificada para lograr esa unión que nunca se había percatado hasta ese momento que era tan deseada por ambos. Y, a la mañana siguiente, se ven en el desayunador donde todos comentan que tan buena y mala fue su noche, los dos se miran con complicidad y de repente, Luke comenta el acontecimiento.

-A noche había una araña en mi lugar designado.  
-¡Y casi mueres!-Advirtió una de las mujeres.-Te conozco, hombre, seguro hasta lloraste. Las arañas te paralizan.  
El resto de la comunidad rió y entonces Luke dijo casi presumiendo:-Pero Tom vino en mi ayuda y él se deshizo de la araña.  
La mujer castaña lo miró casi con impresión. Miró a Hiddleston y este se pavoneo del hecho como si de verdad fuera algo relevante y dijo:-Vaya, así que eres todo un héroe.  
-Bueno, podía ser peligrosa. La araña.  
-Claro, claro.  
Y Luke sonríe, es hora de mandar una indirecta y dejar en claro un par de cosas:-Ya sabes, ese es mi único requerimiento importante para ser mi novio.

Silencio. Las mujeres le miran, la castaña casi con odio y Luke le sonríe, retador. Tom Hiddleston se ríe. Y esa misma noche se hace de una pareja inesperada para todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y, antes de irme, les informo que la mujer castaña que se le pone retadora a Luke no está basada en nadie en particular, solo se me ocurrió que ¿QUIEN NO QUIERE ALGO CON HIDDLESTON? Así que... meh. Tal vez la use más adelante para crear conflicto (?), ¿algún nombre? 
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
